Takeo Hironaka
Takeo Hironaka is one of 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. Takeo was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Stuntman. He was the murder victim of chapter 5, killed by exsanguination after his throat is slit by Kei Katsuya, Super High School Level Legal Assistant. Appearance Takeo is of average height and possesses a relatively toned build. He has burgundy hair that is layered and falls to his shoulders. His eyes are rather sinister looking, despite being a pleasant shade of blue. Freckles are scattered across the bridge of his nose. His clothing style has been described as too casual: he wears a plain white tee shirt and jeans, as well as a dark brown jacket that he never seems to zip. What he lacks in professional clothing, he makes up for in accessories. Takeo wears two hairclips in his hair, several earrings in both ears, and an odd pendant with an occult symbol around his neck. There's also a small scar on his right nostril from a self-administered piercing that closed up. Personality Crude, loud, and reckless, Takeo has the uncanny ability to ostracize just about anyone he speaks to. Though he is rather well-intentioned, this tends to get lost in the way he presents himself. Takeo is known to hit on everyone he meets, often with cheesy pick up lines. This, unfortunately, doesn't usually work in his favor. There seems to be some evidence that the grin he most commonly wears might occasionally be masking some deeper emotions, but he's guarded, and his vulnerable moments are few and far between. If his interactions with Reisuke are anything to go by, he gets attached relatively quickly. As proven during the first investigation, he's also somewhat lazy, and even went so far as to ask if he could go back to sleep while everyone else did the investigating. Background Takeo harbored an interest in performing stunts ever since he was a small child and his father would take him to see all sorts of action movies at the theater. He began emulating the stunts he saw in the movies on the playground, in part to win the adoration of his female classmates, in part to show his father that he could be just as cool as the guys in the movies he loved. Eventually, it got to the point where Takeo was able to look for work in the entertainment industry, and he soon landed his first role in a film. He had a wide range of abilities, which secured his position as a well sought-after stuntman in the industry, but his particular interests involved motorcycles. During a conversation with Reisuke Kurosaki immediately after Gwen's death, it's hinted that something traumatic may have happened in his past involving explosions, though he refuses to elaborate on it. A few years before the events of Doubt Academy, Takeo suffered from a fairly serious drug addiction. He outright states this during the first trial, and while he doesn't go in depth, it's obvious how difficult it is for him to talk about. Doubt Academy 2: Black When the students wake up in Magical Miracleworld, Takeo is one of the students who doesn't display much concern, in part because years of partying and hangovers have desensitized him to waking up in strange places. Instead, he views it as a positive thing, as it gives him an opportunity to flirt with thirty attractive strangers. He immediately breaks out the cheesy pick-up lines, targeting Khadija Halabi first. Takeo seems to be completely comfortable with this situation, at least until Monobear shows up and changes the rules. Gwen's untimely death shakes him to the core, and he takes comfort in the words of Reisuke Kurosaki. Despite Reisuke's apparent disinterest, Takeo harbors a strong desire to spend more time with the forensic biologist - even going so far as to vow to protect him - and shows up outside his door the next morning to invite him to breakfast. They meet up with Etsuo Takahashi in the hallway, and all three make plans to eat together. However, Etsuo refuses to take the elevator, which leaves Takeo and Reisuke by themselves. Inside the elevator, Takeo hesitantly opens up to Reisuke, an action which intrigues the other boy. The two enter the buffet and Etsuo rejoins them, right as Takeo's in the middle of giving Reisuke a massage to relieve his headache. Takeo refuses to participate in the first investigation, instead opting to sleep on a bench in the park. When the trial commences, he participates very little...until the evidence begins to point towards Reisuke. Takeo immediately confesses to the murder and receives a fair number of votes, but falls short by one. When Reisuke is revealed to have received the most votes, he breaks down at his podium and his legs give out - he loses all strength to move until the execution starts. Unable to stand by and watch someone he cares about die, Takeo rushes towards the execution site and tries to set him free, only to have one of the chainsaw-wielding Monobears turn its weapon against Takeo himself. He takes a serious blow to the chest and falls to the floor. For a while, Takeo's fate is left uncertain, but the next morning, he awakens in the infirmary and, having passed out before the end of Reisuke's execution, rejoins the others in the hopes that Reisuke will be there. When Takeo sees that he isn't, he has a meltdown and begs the others to kill him next, because if he isn't a murder victim, he'll just kill himself. He then heads out to the garden and picks a bouquet of tulips to leave outside Reisuke's door. With that, he reluctantly decides to use the Mono Machine, only to receive Reisuke's gloves as a tragic keepsake. In addition, Etsuko presents him with a toy wolf she crafted overnight to resemble Reisuke. Despite Takeo's best attempts, the next victim is Hotaru Ando, and the evidence seems to be set up to frame Khadija. He meets her in the laundry room and asks her if she did it in preparation to take the fall for her if she had. However, Khadija assures him that she is innocent, and Takeo resolves to clear her name. He pulls on Reisuke's gloves and gets to work investigating. Right before the trial begins, Etsuo and Atsuko confront him in the lobby and beg him not to confess and derail the trial in an effort to protect Khadija. When the trial starts, Takeo immediately casts a vote for himself and, upon receiving a negative reaction from the rest of his classmates, begrudgingly agrees to help them solve the case, but on the condition that if they did not feel confident about the identity of the culprit, they cast their votes for him, as he wants to die. His participation in the trial is minimal, and when the evidence seems to actually incriminate him, he prepares to confess again, but stops when he sees Etsuko's tears. Feeling indebted to her for her kindness, he defends himself (though halfheartedly), but still refuses to take the vote off himself even as it becomes obvious who the true culprit is. At the end of the trial, Etsuko hugs him one last time and slips him a note encouraging him to stay strong. Following the second trial, Takeo becomes considerably more social. He uses the three Monocoins he receives from the puzzle in the arcade to obtain a tea set, clean cloth, and cup ramen. After running into Atsuko on the fourth floor, he offers her the ramen, and they head down to the kitchen to make it, despite Takeo's reservations. Upon running into Yukie in the lobby, Takeo presents her with the tea set, and the three make conversation for a short period of time before being joined by Hitoshi. He gives Takeo a copy of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho that was intended for Reisuke, and, after an emotional hug, they enter the kitchen with Atsuko and a casual friendship forms between them. Takeo soon excuses himself, however, and on his way out of the kitchen, he runs into Tsutomu. In an effort to make amends, Takeo apologizes for his selfish behavior and offers Tsutomu the final gift he obtained from the Mono Machine: the clean cloth. Tsutomu responds positively, and the two share a heartfelt conversation that culminates in Takeo making a promise to try and find the true culprit and not to vote for himself any longer. After they part ways, Takeo discovers that Reisuke's room key has been moved to the lost and found, and he is quick to claim it and enter Reisuke's room. Once inside, he finds a picture of Reisuke and his family, idly noting that it's the first time he's ever seen Reisuke's smile. He continues his search of the forensic biologist's room, claiming one of his lab coats and laying on his bed before proclaiming his feelings. He remains in his room for a few hours, and upon emerging, runs into Katsuo Shinobu. Takeo and Katsuo interact for a bit, agreeing to head down to the newly-opened workout room to check out the equipment. They remain there for only a short while, however, as Katsuo quickly decides he'd like to head down to the buffet and get something to eat. The two of them bond over lunch, but their conversation is soon interrupted by Monobear's appearance and the corresponding motive. Takeo takes the opportunity to head up to his room and get some rest. Some time after he returns to the fourth floor, Yukie leaves a present for him outside his room. When he opens it, he finds a toy motorcycle and a note that's virtually unreadable, but he thinks nothing of it, as he later finds out she's come down with an illness. That night, he's awoken along with the others and heads to the pool to find the body of Iko Detayama, a girl he never cared for much after her victory cheer following Reisuke's death. He feels nothing for her death, but still vows to find her killer after the promise he made to Tsutomu. When the trial begins, it appears he intends to make good on his promise, putting forward an argument for Blazing Justice Phoenix's guilt and casting his vote before anyone has the chance to refute his argument. However, when the question of accidental death comes into play, Takeo offers himself up, much to the dismay of Tsutomu and Etsuko, who delivers a punch straight to his groin. He doesn't remove his vote, however, and when everyone else begins to vote the death a suicide even after the sentai's confession, Takeo has a fit and orders everyone to recast their votes, because it wasn't fair for him to live when Reisuke had to die. His speech causes a handful of students to switch their votes back to Blazing Justice Phoenix, and ultimately, the sentai is voted guilty. However, he is not executed - Daiki and Angelo die in his stead. Though Takeo was not particularly close to either student, Daiki's death hits Katsuo hard, and he takes it upon himself to attempt to comfort him. Shortly thereafter, the students are given a new motive. It's during that time that Takeo, Khadija, and Katsuo have a private meeting in Katsuo's room. The details of the meeting are unknown at this point in time. The fourth victim is found later that night. Yamato Hasegawa's body is discovered on the newly-opened stage. Beside him are the letters "TAK", written in what appears to be blood. Takeo does no open investigating and presumably spends the investigation period sleeping on a park bench, similar to his actions during the first investigation. When the trial begins, he remains quiet until Hiroshi confesses to having attempted to frame him, at which point, Takeo reveals a piece of evidence he's been concealing - the victim's shoe - and throws it at Hiroshi. Again, he reiterates his desire to die and promptly casts a vote for himself. Tsutomu responds by calling him a coward and a liar, which immediately causes Takeo to switch his vote to the victim himself, ultimately choosing to follow his lead and rule it a suicide. When Takara finds fault with everyone's refusal to vote Hiroshi, Takeo lays into him, concluding his spiel by tossing another piece of concealed evidence - the other half of the rope - at Takara and remaining silent for the remainder of the trial. However, as the students have collectively decided to rule the death a suicide, thus avoiding any execution, Monobear elects to punish Monomi instead. When her punishment is over, he heads up to Reisuke's dorm as per usual. It is during this time that he finds a machete outside of Mameko's room and takes it for himself, stashing it in Reisuke's room along with a few other things before heading downstairs. He meets up with Yukie and proposes that the two of them go check on Monomi, as she took care of both of them when they weren't feeling well. They eventually locate her behind the clock tower in Doubtland Abbey and, after entrusting Monomi to Yukie, Takeo heads back towards the resort. Along the way, he runs into Blazing Justice Phoenix, to whom he extends an apology for his words during the third trial. Blazing Justice Phoenix accepts, and they head off to the genetic engineering lab in order to investigate. Relationships *'Reisuke Kurosaki '- Reisuke was arguably the person that Takeo formed the closest bond with, though it was short-lived and predominantly one-sided. Takeo cared about Reisuke to the point of wanting to die in his place, and his death affected him enough that he lost the will to carry on. He fancied himself in love with Reisuke despite knowing him for such a brief length of time. *'Khadija Halabi' - Takeo's best friend and the first person whom he spoke to after waking up in Magical Miracleworld. They're on a first name basis, and during a conversation with Hitoshi and Atsuko, Takeo mentioned being able to trust her implicitly. There's so much trust between them, in fact, that during the first trial, Khadija defended Takeo tooth and nail, even after he confessed to the crime. Katsuo Shinobu Tsutomu Joukawa Etsuo 'King' Takahashi Kei Katsuya Etsuko Tachibana Atsuko Minami Hitoshi Nakamura Yukie Seki Takara Ojimura Trivia *Takeo's original appearance had him wearing a red plaid shirt between the brown hoodie and the white tee shirt. He also appeared substantially less sinister. **In addition to the altered appearance, he was supposed to have a bit of a cowardly streak. This was scrapped in favor of giving him a handful of specific triggers. *The occult pendant he wears was given to him by an ex for protection. As it was given to him during his time at Hope's Peak, Takeo does not recognize it or remember why he's wearing it. *His freckles exist only across his nose and aren't located anywhere else on his body. *Takeo claims to be a dog person (big, strong dogs, especially), but in actuality, he prefers cats. This is, oddly enough, one of his more well-guarded secrets. *He can't stand the taste of coffee or tea. *The honorifics he uses are surname-chan for girls, and surname for men. **The exception to this is Reisuke, who he refers to as 'Rei-chan'. **He's also on a first name basis with Khadija and has taken to calling Tsutomu 'Joukawa-kun'. *His MBTI is ESFP, and his Enneagram Type is a 7w8. *He rides a black Kawasaki ZZR1200 with burgundy trim. *Takeo's birthday is October 25th. *He's laughably atrocious at all video games. **Which is funny when you consider the fact that his best friend is a famous web persona known in part for his Let's Plays. **In addition, during his confession in the first trial, Takeo mentioned being forced to play a game by the aforementioned friend as evidence of his knowledge of Bleach and Ammonia creating a dangerous gas when mixed, and that in the game, it was used to kill a swarm of bugs. This is a reference to Silent Hill 3, where the protagonist mixes Bleach and Ammonia in a trash can in order to clear a path. *He is the tenth student to die in Doubt Academy 2: Black. Seiichi Ishikawa, the mun's character from the original Doubt Academy, was the tenth student to die in that game. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Male Students